


Self Torture

by Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: I confused myself here., Ughh this on is soo bad, like im terrible at dream scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose/pseuds/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose
Summary: Harry has another torturous dream but are the teachers in control this time? Or are these his own thoughts?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Self Torture

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this sorry excuse of a story. It's so bad. I confused myself here. I was writing late at night when I was basically falling asleep and everything I wrote just made me more tired and confused. Just bear with me okay, this one will be weird as hell but it's all I got

_It was just a normal dream, Harry knew it. His dreams always had this feeling of dread hanging in the air. It was the kind of dream where you see yourself doing things, you're not in your own body but you watch everything you do on the sidelines. Harry had many dreams like this, they usually ended terribly. He couldn't tell if it was being controlled this time, he felt a bit more free. In his other dreams it felt like he was trapped in some invisible box, he was never able to move around much. Those dreams only happened in a single room where it would just be him watching them be tortured repeatedly. Maybe this dream wasn't being controlled, he hoped so. He could see himself… crying alone, no one else was in the room with him. Harry walked over to the table, glancing nervously at his dream self in the chair. There was a note on there amongst many other things such as paint, a fish, something that looked like tree bark, a few computer keys and the telephone that usually hang on the kitchen wall. He couldn't touch the paper, he couldn't interact with his dreams. It was like watching a show on TV, shouting wouldn't do anything, you had to keep on staring at the screen until it was over. As much as he wanted to talk to his dream self, he knew that it wouldn't do much because no one could hear him. Robin usually had a lot to say about dreams, whenever it was quiet he would talk about them for hours. Harry would sit there and listen to him, rather intrigued himself._

_**“Should probably ask him more when I wake up,”** _ _he said._

_He looked down at his dream self, who had calmed down a little. Harry watched as he rubbed his head, picked up the paper and read through it. He was confused by this dream, they had never been this eerie. Nothing bad had happened yet but he had a feeling that something was going to happen. It was creepy to say the least._

_“I just can't do it anymore,” he looked up to see his dream self get up, taking the paper with him._

_**“What the hell?”** _ _he murmured following him downstairs into the basement._

_They barely needed to go into the basement, only for some punishments. Harry was surprised it was unlocked, from what he knew either Roy or one of the teachers kept the key. The room itself was sparsely decorated, with a really ugly carpet, a table tucked up in the corner of the room and some chairs that were spread out everywhere. Small splatters of dried blood were stuck to the wall, most of it was Mannys. Harry felt disgusted that this room was used only for torture. He saw his dream self open up the letter and place it one the floor. There was a weird closet that wasn't used at all, Harry always had a feeling that something bad was in there. He watched as he entered the small closet and closed the door behind him._

_**(AN: this is even confusing me, oh my lord. I'm sorry if you don't understand what the hell is going on.)** _

_He knelt down and read the note._

_To Robin,_

_You're gonna fucking hate me for this and I don't blame you, I already hate myself enough to do the extreme. I feel like you would both do better without me, what the hell did I do to make things better? All I did was create elaborate plans that never worked, I failed you and Manny. Don't tell that kid about what I did, I don't want him to know why. Keep him safe for me, won't you? You know he's like my family, you both are and I care about you. Those teachers are scumbags, don't let them get to you how they got me. You both are way stronger than me mentally, I've always been fucked up and you know that. So as my final dying wish, stay alive and don't stop trying, you'll make it out._

_Love you both._

_Harry._

_He felt himself pale a little, did he actually… No he wouldn't go that far, would he? He may be depressed but he wasn't that bad. Was the world trying to tell him something or were the teachers doing this to him? They must be, this must be some new torture. There was no other explanation._

_“Harry? Are you down here?” Robin was walking down the stairs, “if you are, why?”_

_Harry froze as he saw the dream version of his friend look around the dimly lit room. He seemed to shudder as his eyes scanned over the walls. He spotted the note and read it, Robin’s eyes widened._

_“Harry?” he asked again. He looked over at the closet door._

_**“Robin, don't open the door,”** _ _his friend couldn't hear him._

_He slowly opened the door, peeked inside then suddenly jumped back. Harry caught a brief glimpse of his hanging body before the door swung shut again. Robin was crying quietly, probably so Manny wouldn't wake up. He had slid onto the floor in shock, his shoulders shaking from his sadness. Harry crouched down even though he knew his friend couldn't see him either._

_**“I'm sorry,”** _ _he whispered._

_“Why? Just why?” he sobbed._

_**“I don't know,”** _ _he said._

_He stayed with his grieving friend for god knows how long, listening to his sobs. It made him feel horrible, regretful, and sad. Even though it was a dream, it felt so real to him. He patted Robin’s back as he heard a muffled giggle coming from elsewhere._

************************

He sat up in bed, his heart racing. He was in shock, that was the most vivid dream he had ever had. The giggling was the thing that had woken him up because he could still hear it. He turned and saw a lamp smiling at him from his bedside table. 

“Oh someone was sleeping,” he laughed, “did you have a bad dream?” 

“Uh yeah,” Harry replied, confused by this new teacher. 

“That was a rather… weird dream,” he said, something that looked like concern on his face, “but you're just silly.” 

So the teachers hadn't been controlling that dream, it was his own thoughts. Does this mean that he has suicidal thoughts? Did he just torture himself? That was kinda scary. 

“Next time, I control your dream, you won't have to think of anything like that, I'll make it worse,” the lamp chuckled. 

“Just fuck off,” Harry whispered. 

The lamp glared at him. 

“Not part of the script, buddy, the boss will hear about this. Let's hope that he decides to be harsher this time,” and with that the lamp was gone. 

“Are you okay?” 

Robin had woken up during that brief encounter and looked just as confused as he felt. 

“I'm fine,” he answered, “I'm just tired.” 

“Okay, so who was that?” he asked. 

“I don't fucking know,” Harry murmured, “another teacher I guess.”

His friend nodded. 

“Well, I'm not going back to sleep now,” Robin said. 

“Same here,” Harry laughed quietly. 

They sat in silence for a few seconds, probably trying to wake up a little. 

“Want some coffee?” Robin asked.

“Oh hell yeah,” Harry answered. 

“You have to get the mugs then, I'm too short to reach,” his friend got out of bed. 

“Stating the obvious mate,” Harry followed him. 

“Hey, shut up, I'm not that short!” 

They both laughed and for a while Harry forgot about that dream. That self torture wasn't real anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
